


Grown Men Don't Chat

by mommymjolnir



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Aaron Rodgers is an ass, Bottom Aaron Rodgers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tom Brady, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymjolnir/pseuds/mommymjolnir
Summary: After a devastating loss Aaron cant help but be angry and to top it all off Tom comes over to 'chat'.
Relationships: Aaron Rodgers/Tom Brady
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Grown Men Don't Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Im a Packers fan and i think that its obvious from how i wrote tom, but yeah i ship this even though they beat us.

Losses, Aaron had his fair share in his career. They all hurt, each in a different way though, some burned, others itched, but this one, this lost stung like none he had ever experienced before. Maybe it was because he was getting on up there in age and it could damn sure be his last, or maybe just maybe because it of who he lost to.

Now Aaron had never been one to hate on anyone, though he could sometimes be an ass and most people and even some players saw him as rude, but shit he hated him. He hated his stupid face, his stupid Superbowl appearances, perfect family. He hated Tom Brady with everything in him, and he hated the fact that the son-of-a-bitch had beaten him.

Still full of anger and a tiny bit of self-pity he pushed open his front door and kicked his shoes off. Heading straight to his kitchen he opted for moonshine instead of his usual scotch. Grabbing a wine glass, he filled it well over what is considered an acceptable amount for anyone, especially an athlete of his caliber. Sipping from the glass he turned on the tv, ESPN being the only channel he ever cared to watch played clips from the game that was already running a mile a minute through his head. An eye roll was all he managed when the post-game interview with Tom appeared before him. Leaning back against the counter he glared at the screen internally rolling his eyes whenever Tom would say bullshit to make him adored even more.

“Finally, Tom, anything you have to say about the Packers offense?” The lady asked, eyes full of admiration. He looked around before wiping a stray bead of sweat from his forehead he spoke, “Talented, they’re a talented bunch and Aaron, goodness. I love the guy; I hope I get a chance to chat with him before he leaves.”

An audible sigh left the dark haired mans mouth as the television cut back to the guys. ‘ _I love the guy.’ ‘hope I get a chance to chat.’ “I love the guy.”_ He said voice mimicking Toms. “And what fucking grown men chat. Kids _‘chat’_ men, men talk” He grumbled to himself annoyance washing over him. Before another vile comment was able to be formed his phone rang. “And who the fuck is calling me?” He basically yelled setting down the drink, some splashing on the marble countertop in the process. Groaning he pulled out his phone and clicked answer, not even bothering with the caller ID.

“Hello.” He griped, sour mood very evident from his tone.

“Hey man!” Aaron almost pissed himself when he heard the deep tone from across the line.

“Tom, man, what’s up?” He said, cringing.

“Nothing, nothing, just wanted to chat. I looked for you after the game, but they said you had already left.” He said voice sounding a little disappointed at the end making Aaron cringe even more.

“Damn, I’m sorry dude. “he mumbled halfheartedly grabbing a towel from the sink beginning to wipe the remnants of the liquor from the countertop. “Well I’m here now, so what’s up?”

“W-well actually I kind of wanted to speak in person.” He mumbled, earning another eye roll from Aaron.

Before he could even process the thought the words flowed out of his mouth, “I’m not doing shit now.”

And before he could even take the words back Tom chirped and excited, “Be there in a few.” And hung up leaving the younger man dumbfound by his own actions. Dropping the towel, he took his head in his hands and screamed. This had to have been the worst night of his entire life. First, he lost to him, and now he’s probably about to talk about it.

 _‘Maybe I can just tell him I’m not feeling too good when he gets here.’_ Yeah, that’s what he would do. Afterall they were in the middle of a global pandemic and he knew health junky Tom wouldn’t risk getting himself or his family sick before such a big event.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rapping at his door. Stiffening butterflies fill his stomach. Shrugging away the feeling made his way to the door, sighing as he opened it.

The wind whips into the house, and so does Toms presence. His smile just as bright as always, and he even had a bottle of scotch in his hand. “May I come in?” He asks politely.

_‘Fucking asswipe.’_

 _“_ Yes, yes of course. You can take off your shoes and here let me get your coat.” Aaron says faking the smile he did for well everyone honestly. Placing his coat on a hanger in the entrance, he leads him into the kitchen. Grabbing another glass from his cupboard he sets it in front of the older man gesturing to the scotch in his hand. “Pour yourself a glass, I started earlier.”

Placing the bottle in front of him he shakes his head, “No, this is your gift for letting me visit you at such unruly hours and besides, I don’t drink!”

_‘Well, I’m not going to say no to liquor even if it is from Mr. Perfect, and this looks like the good shit too.’_

“Why, thank you, also just a heads up I’m not feeling too well.” He says adds slyly grabbing the bottle inspecting it. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tom tense up. Smirking he turns around and places it into the sea of other bottles. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Something washes over the taller of two before he finally speaks, “Oh, uh, yeah. Can we sit first though?” Hesitantly Aaron nods and walks over to the living room plopping down on the couch, and Tom follows sitting a few feet way.

“So, you played well tonight.” Tom said fidgeting with his fingers. Aaron couldn’t hold back, and rolled his eyes, earning a defeated sigh from his elder.

“Why Aaron, why do you hate me so much? Ever since you’ve been in the league it seems like you’ve hated my guts, and I have been nothing but good to you?”

The bluntness of Tom caught him off guard and his mind immediately went blank. “Well, I don’t hat-“

“Cut the shit Rodgers yes you do. I know it, my team knows it, the whole world knows it. What did I do?” His tone was desperate with a hint of something else Aaron couldn’t quite make out.

“Fine, I do hate you. I hate your stupid face, your stupid rings, your perfect family. I hate you because you have everything I want, everything I just can’t seem to have. Your Mr. Perfect, Mr. Tom Freaking Brady, Mr. Everything, and I’m- well I’m just Aaron Rodgers. The guy from the State Farm commercials.” Aaron huffed.

Tom remained quiet for a moment before he finally spoke, “But Aaron- Aaron your so much more than that.” “You’re an inspiration to kids, adults, hell the entire state of Wisconsin. And whether you think so or not, you’re my friend.”

‘ _Friend.’_ The word rang through Aarons head and his blood began to boil. _‘Tom thinks I’m his fucking friend.’_

“No, I’m not your _friend_. Gronk is your _friend_ , Antonio is your _friend_. I’m your fucking enemy.” He said, anger fully present now.

Before he could process what had happened his back was pressed against the couch cushion and Toms faces was few inches from his own.

“You little fucking bitch. I come here and apologize for something I didn’t even do and here you are throwing it in my face.” He growls, eyes glued to his own. “I see why everyone thinks you’re an ass. You seclude yourself from everyone and put yourself on a pedestal above us all.”

Tom shifts closer and his knee rubs against the length of Aarons crotch, and a shaky moan slides past the younger man’s lips. His eyes go wide after he realizes what he just did, praying that Tom didn’t hear it, but the emerging smirk on his face says he heard it loud and clear.

Bringing his lips to Aarons ear he whispers, “And here you are, getting turned on by me yelling at you. How pathetic.”

 _‘Pathetic’_ the word earns another moan from Aaron, just as unintentional as the first.

“You like that Aaron, you like being humiliated?” The words lit a fire in Aaron, and blood began rushing to his cock.

Now he was the one desperate, “I-I don’t know.”

In all honesty he didn’t. This was the first time anyone had talked to him in such a way, male or female. Yeah, he had talked to women like this, but he had never been on the receiving end and goodness he hated how it was making him react.

“Seems to me like you do.” Tom groans grinding himself up against Aaron. Immediately Aarons cock hardened, and he rubs himself up against Toms thigh desperate for friction.

With little thought Aaron closes the gap between he and the other man, his lips meeting those of Toms. At first the kiss is timid, shy almost before Aaron decides to take initiative. He licks along Toms bottom lip asking for entrance to which Tom happily grants. Grabbing Aarons thigh Tom pulls it around his own hips and sinks down onto the smaller man, clothed cocks gingerly rubbing against each other. A low groan escapes Toms lips as Aaron fingers tangle themselves through his hair, pulling him closer.

Toms lips begin to trail from Aarons lips down to his neck, sucking and nibbling on any exposed flesh that he came across, enjoying the exasperated cries from the beautiful dark-haired man beneath him.

“P-please.” Aaron stammered as Tom began sucking on the tender flesh just beneath his left ear.

“Please what? Use your words.” Tom mumbled into his skin before biting down softly.

“Fuck me.” He cried out.

“Where’s the room?” Tom asked wasting no time lifting Aaron.

“Down the hall to the right.” He moaned.

Dropping Aaron onto the California king, he began to rid himself of his clothes, making sure to do it slowly seeing as to how Aarons blue eyes were glued on him. Starting with his shirt he pulls it up revealing his rather impressive body and discards it onto the floor. It is then followed by his sweatpants and finally his pre-cum slick underwear. His cock smacks against his stomach and he begins to stroke himself eyes glued on Aarons. A whimper seeps from the younger man’s mouth at the sight and he can’t help himself, so he crawls to the edge of the bed and take Toms length into his hands. He begins stroking it just as he did his own, rubbing a light finger over the slit then starts to pump it. His eyes falter from Toms as he pumps at a slightly quicker pace, eyes on the little droplets of pre-cum that have made themselves home on his finger. Hesitantly he leans down and lick it up tongue lightly grazing over the tip of Toms cock in the process.

“Shit.” Tom mumbles rubbing Aarons head in encouragement. “You can lick it again.” And Aaron does, he licks it again this time more deliberately. Moving his hand down from Toms cocks he begins to play with his balls gently massaging them as he sucked on the tip of Toms cock. Toms head falls back in ecstasy. Aaron looks up at him through his thick lashes and moans around his cock sending jolts of pleasure through Tom’s entire body.

“Ok baby that’s enough lay back for me.” Tom says. Pulling himself from Tom, Aaron lays back onto the duvet, whining as his cock throbs from the lack of attention. As if Tom reads his mind, he pulls down his joggers and underwear all at once revealing the leaking red member.

“Awe, I’m sorry babe, let me help you out with that.” Tom mumbles taking the other mans cock into his hand stroking it. Cries of pleasure escaped Aarons lips and Tom was right there to consume them.

“T-tom fuck me p-please.” He begged as the thrusted into his hands his own juices flowing down Toms hand. As the words escaped his lips, he felt pressure on his hole. Tom began to open up with his fingers, beginning with his index finger waiting till Aaron relaxed to add another, stopping only when Aaron had was basically riding his fingers.

Pulling his digits out he lined himself up with the smaller man entrance and pushed against it, sinking into him. Tears swelled in Aarons eyes as the stretch burned like nothing he had ever experienced before. “Baby, babe no don’t cry, I’ll stop. We don’t have to this if it hurts.” Tom cooed cupping Aarons tear streaked face into his large hands.

“N-no, no I want to. Just g-give me a moment.” He hiccupped. And Tom did, he waited for what seemed like an eternity before Aarons tears finally disappeared and the younger man relaxed underneath him. A small nod signaled for Tom to begin. Slowly he began to thrust in and out of Aaron, whispering words of praise in his ear.

“Gosh babe, you’re taking me so well.” He cooed in Aarons ear, earning a breathy moan. His hand went to Aarons length as he stroked him in time with his thrust.

“Ah, yes Tom, m-more.” He whimpered. Pulling almost the entirety of himself out of Aaron he slammed back down into him.

“Fuck.” Aaron cried as Tom hit his sweet spot. Recognizing this Tom proceeded to do it again and again until finally it became to much for Aaron. His toes curled and he pulled Toms hips to his own and came with a scream. The contracting of Aarons walls around his length made his cock twitch and he emptied himself out into the younger man with a loud groan.

Panting Tom fell onto Aaron. Instinctively Aarons fingers winded themselves through Toms hair, and he began to massage his scalp. Bliss rained down on the two of them and sleep began to invade their conscious. Just as all great things, the night ended.

It had been two weeks since Aaron and Tom had their little chat, and Aaron here Aaron was sitting on that same couch alone watching as Tom celebrated with his team a victory that was inevitable. Deep down inside Aaron was actually kind of happy for the guy, but his demeanor remained nonchalant per usual. A small smile found its way to his face as they cut to an interview of Tom.

“Great game tonight Mr. Brady, what do you plan on doing do celebrate? Any special plans with the family?”

“Uhh, not yet gotta call a friend though. We have a lot to chat about.” He said beaming smile. Butterflies filled Aarons stomach at the reference. _Their reference._


End file.
